The Criminal Mind: The Movie
by FotoBridgeT2
Summary: A movie SCRIPT I'm writing for fun! It's a game to the UNSUB. The BAU the black peices--Hotchner the King, Prentiss the Queen, Morgan the Knight. The Victims the Pawns. What are the costs of such a game? Suspense/Action/Thriller/ Maybe H/P romance
1. Chapter 1

[[[[As some of you know, I am experimenting in the world of screenwriting and have nearly completed two episodes. For just for fun—I decided to do a full, feature-length CM movie. Every five pages or so—approximately five minutes of screen-time—I'll post again! Please—Dialogue is difficult for me, and since television is so much more dialogue-oriented, I am curious to know what you think! Let me know if each character says something they'd say on the show! And—I am off work for several days, and hope to update all my other stories as well…so with no further ado….here is my CM movie!]]]]

--for those of you who don't know-----scripts are wrote in present tense, and active voice, and have slightly different formatting—which I've tried to follow as much as possible although this site doesn't like script formatting (and I've tried to clean up the funky formats), while still making this work understandable to the general reader.

**THE CRIMINAL MIND: A MOVIE**

TAGLINE: "And some grow up to catch them"

**Cast List**

AARON HOTCHNER

DAVID ROSSI

EMILY PRENTISS

DEREK MORGAN

DR SPENCER REID

JJ JAREAU

PENELOPE GARCIA

ERIN STRAUSS

COLONAL LOREN SEVILLE

THE EX MRS. HOTCHNER

JACK

THE UNSUB

OTHERS

The Search and Rescue Crew

Various others I haven't created or named yet

TEASER

EXT.-COLORADO SKY – AFTERNOON

WIDE-ANGLE. ESTABLISHING SHOT

As the credits begin to roll, we see a snow-capped mountain, and two black military-style helicopters flying through the gray skies.

HOTCHNER (VOICE OVER)

Marcus Aurelius once said 'It is not death that a man should fear, but he should fear never beginning to live.

We focus on the helicopters as first one then the other circle around and begin to turn back, as we cut to:

INT. – HELICOPTOR #1

We see DEREK MORGAN in the rear passenger seat, wearing his customary field wear, plus a pair of earphones. He taps the shoulder of the woman beside him, EMILY PRENTISS. She nods, then they both turn toward the front of the bird, where AARON HOTCHNER sits beside the pilot, COL SEVILLE. Seville is a dark-haired man, about Hotchner's age, with bright blue eyes and a cheerful disposition. He's whistling under his breath, ignoring the irritated looks HOTCHNER is sending his way.

HOTCHNER looks over his shoulder at his two colleagues. The team converses through the headphones and radios. It's a loud environment. We sense the urgency.

HOTCHNER

One more pass and will call it for the night, and give the Search and Rescue crews the signal to go on foot.

MORGAN

Hotch, man, you think the UNSUB'S still down there?

HOTCHNER

I don't think he ever left.

PRENTISS

It makes a strange sort of sense. This guy's so methodical it borders on obsessive compulsive.

A master strategist, a planner. Each victim and crime scene was almost too perfect.

It's a game to him. His victims are pawns, but we—we're—the black pieces.

MORGAN

Thank you for that explanation, Mrs. Reid! Seriously—why are we the black pieces?

PRENTISS

Smart ass.

HOTCHNER

Because we're the enemy. We stand in his way.

White is seen as purity. His plans for his victims are pure.

We stand in that way—to him we represent all that is evil with the world.

In order for him to be successful, to win, he has to outwit us.

PRENTISS

We're the evil. Isn't that a hoot?

EXT. - WIDE ANGLE – COLORADO SKY

INT. – HELICOPTER # 2

We see the pilot, DAVID ROSSI, and DR. SPENCER REID, in similar dress as the other copter's occupants.

ROSSI

Keep your eyes open. We're looking for a cabin or a barn. Someplace he could take his victims and someplace near the water.

REID

Because water is part of his MO?

ROSSI

No. This guy doesn't have to have the set routine to accomplish something, per se.

His murder script has evolved less from compulsion and more from necessity.

I think he'll have a plane capable of landing in a small stretch of water. It makes sense up here.

REID

That would explain how he got the second and third victims out here with very little time overlap.

ROSSI

Reid, get on the horn and tell Hotch, Prentiss, and Morgan to keep their eyes out for a pond or

lake big enough for a dock. Look for earth colors. This guy will want to blend in to the

background. And his career in the military only gave him the training to disappear.

REID

We may never find this guy. If he's been trained to disappear, that's exactly what

he will do. In ninety percent of stressful situations we rely on instinct, the other ten on training.

ROSSI

And this guy's instinct is to kill, while his training says run. He now can't help himself.

He'll be one conflicted bastard. That makes him even more dangerous.

REID

But who is he going to try to kill next? He doesn't have a readily available supply of victims.

ROSSI

A guy like this—he'll find whomever he can. Nobody is safe.

EXT. – WIDE ANGLE – COLORADO MOUNTAIN

We see the shadow of a man outlined on the cold ground. Snow and mud intermingle, as does the other debris associated with a late winter on the mountain. The shadow moves to stand, as we see the black helicopters crest over the mountain. They are flying low, and we don't know which team members are in which bird. The shadow (UNSUB) place an object on the white snow at his feet, carefully, standing it upright in the snow. It is a black chess piece (Bishop), on which the camera focuses. The shadow moves in the background and we see it pick up a long, cylindrical object. It is obviously a large weapon.

INT. – HELICOPTER # 1

We focus on PRENTISS as she scans the mountain below. Her eyes narrow. She turns toward the front of the cabin.

EXT. – COLORADO MOUNTAIN

The back silhouette of a man is revealed, standing with a large rocket-launcher type weapon. The helicopters get closer. The man aims, and fires, striking one.

EXT. MEDIUM RANGE SHOT – COLORADO SKY

Helicopter begins to spin wildly. We see it's been hit in the back tail. The other copter pulls back, getting out of the way.

INT. HELICOPTER # 2

We see REID, ROSSI, and the PILOT cursing, and watching in horror.

EXT. COLORADO MOUNTAIN

We see the man casually walking away. He now cradles the Bishop piece in his left hand, on which the camera focuses.

UNSUB

Check. Your move, now.

INT. HELICOPTER # 1

We see the fear written on the occupants' faces. They know it isn't good.

SEVILLE

Cover your heads! Keep a hold of your seats. It's going to be a bumpy ride!

As the helicopter spins wildly, MORGAN reaches over and grabs PRENTISS'S hand with one of his. The other he covers his head. The camera focuses on PRENTISS's face as she clutches her colleague's hand.

PRENTISS (VOICE OVER)

In the life of a man, his time is but a moment…

his sense, a dim rush light. All that is body is as coursing waters

…all that is of the soul, as dreams, and vapors.

End of Teaser


	2. Chapter 2

EXT. -- FEDERAL BUILDING – EARLY MORNING – WIDEANGLE ESTABLISHING SHOT

TITLE OVERLAY: B. A. U. HEADQUARTERS –36 HOURS EARLIER

JAREAU sits at her desk, ruthlessly flipping through files. One lone photograph sits amidst the files, that of a blond male infant.

TELEPHONE rings. JAREAU answers as we cut to:

INT. -- CONNOR'S GYM – EARLY MORNING

PRENTISS works out, we see her first on the treadmill then montage between the rowing machines, then she's taking laps in a long pool. She ignores the interested looks of several male patrons loitering near the pool.

CELL PHONE rings. Prentiss hurriedly grabs it from the edge of the pool where she'd sat it, and answers.

PRENTISS

Prentiss. (BEAT) Hi, Jay. (BEAT) How soon? (BEAT) Damn,

I was at least hoping for a shower so the chlorine doesn't turn

my hair green, or purple. (BEAT) Yeah, I'll be right in.

INT. SPENCER REID'S LIVING ROOM – EARLY MORNING

We see REID intently studying a chess board.

REID

Knight to E-5

He moves the appropriate black piece, before turning the board. He moves the white piece next.

REID

Queen…(BEAT) Check. (BEAT) Now what?

TELEPHONE rings.

INT. B.A.U. CONFERENCE ROOM –MORNING

HOTCHNER waits with GENERAL HAMMON and DET. ALLAN WINSLOW. ERIN STRAUSS, Hotchner's Boss, also occupies a chair.

JAREAU is the first one in, followed quickly by DAVID ROSSI,PENOLOPE GARCIA, and DEREK MORGAN. EMILY PRENTISS and SPENCER REID are the last to enter the room. PRENTISS'S hair is wet and she's dressed in a t-shirt, not her usual attire. Introductions are made as the team settles around the table.

HOTCHNER

JJ, you want to fill us in on why we are here?

JAREAU

Early this morning, Detective Winslow was contacted by a man claiming to be the Chess Master.

The Chess Master claims to be responsible for at least eight deaths in the Colorado wilderness.

ROSSI

Chess plays into this?

JAREAU

The locals seem to think so.

PRENTISS

What interest does the military have in this?

PRENTISS looks toward the General. The rest of the team follows her lead.

GENERAL HAMMON

We have a…(BEAT) training base in the area where more than

half the bodies were found, Agent…Prentiss, wasn't it?

PRENTISS nods.

PRENTISS

Any indication that the base plays a specific role in the crimes?

DET. WINSLOW

Nothing we can say for certain. But this…base…it's not easily accessible to the

general public. You have to know it's there to be able to find it.

MORGAN

And not many do, I take it?

GENERAL HAMMON

No. Even in the military you have to have special clearance to get in.

ROSSI

How close were the bodies to the base?

DET. WINSLOW

The closest was thirty feet from the (BEAT) entrance.

PRENTISS

So how is this the BAU's jurisdiction?

HOTCHNER

I reviewed the case and found this.

HOTCHNER nods at JAREAU, who clicks the remote to the widescreen.

HOTCHNER

These were carved into the stomach or back of each victim.

PRENTISS

They're definitely crude, but I've seen symbols like that before.

REID

Online chess sites use those symbols in 2 dimensional games, to represent the

different pieces, King, Queen, Bishop, Rook, Knight, and Pawn. They're

representations of the standard shape of the original chess pieces.

PRENTISS

Been practicing online, Reid? Is that cut _black_?

DET. WINSLOW

Black ink, ma'am. On half the other pieces, White-out correction fluid.

MORGAN

Common household items that can be purchased in almost every retail joint in the country.

ROSSI

How many were white and how many black?

DET WINSLOW

Five black, three white.

ROSSI

I'm not a chess player. Emily, how many pieces for each side?

PRENTISS

Sixteen. Eight pawns, two of each for Bishops, Rooks, and Knights. One king and one queen.

ROSSI

So if this guy is recreating a chess game, he'll try for thirty-two bodies.

Of the eight bodies what were there…denominations?

DET WINSLOW

What pieces were they, you mean? All pawns.

PRENTISS

And white's winning.

HOTCHNER

There's been no helpful forensic evidence, correct?

DET WINSLOW

No fibers, no DNA, no fingerprints. Other than the ink and White–out, nothing.

MORGAN

And all had the same causes of death?

DET WINSLOW

Throats slit, after what appears to be hours—if not days—of torture.

Mostly what appears to be psychological, mixed with maybe ten percent physical.

HOTCHNER

The victims have anything in common?

DET WINSLOW

All were in their twenties and thirties. All in relatively excellent physical shape.

Most were of professional occupations, two were doctors, one lawyer,

a college professor, a geologist, a painter, a forester, and a cop.

ROSSI

Genders?

DET WINSLOW

Five men, three women. Two disappeared at the same time—the doctors.

Married couple. One black piece, one white. The other six were within two months of

each other. Most were local, or had good reason to be in that particular area.

The cop, Ashley Martin, was a personal friend of mine who lived in the area. She was the last victim.

ROSSI

We're sorry for your loss, Detective. Is there anything else to go on?

DET WINSLOW

No. That's it, all we've been able to pull up in the last two months and we've

been scraping the bottom of the barrel just to get that.

GENERAL HAMMON

You also have to understand that because of the…nature…of the base,

it must be strictly kept confidential. Even once this bastard is caught.

ERIN STRAUSS

The Bureau understands completely, and SSA Hotchner and his team will cooperate fully.

STRAUSS looks toward Hotchner and the team with a significant look. HOTCHNER doesn't look happy at the edict. He turns toward his people.

HOTCHNER

Wheels up in twenty. Let's stop this guy as fast as we can.

PRENTISS

Before he completes the game.


	3. Chapter 3

INT. BAU JET – DAY

We see the team arranged in various seats—MORGAN across the aisle from JAREAU, REID, and ROSSI. PRENTISS and HOTCHNER are at an adjacent table.

ROSSI

So how should we do this? I'm not a chess player.

Know very little about the game, but this guy seems to.

HOTCHNER

Prentiss, and Reid, I want you two to work that angle. Morgan and I'll start on victim's families.

JJ, you and Dave work victimology. I want to know if there's a pattern, and why

there have been five black pieces and only three white.

PRENTISS

We also need to consider the possibility that this guy

is using chess as a smoke screen, or that it will only make sense to him.

ROSSI

If we take away the chess angle, what have we got?

REID

We have signs of organization. He takes the time to follow

his script. None of the victims suffered any damage that was unique to them.

Every one had the same number of injuries, and appeared to be tortured for

roughly the same amount of time.

MORGAN

Almost obsessively so. We could be lookin' at an obsessive compulsive UNSUB.

PRENTISS

Probably likely. Everything in the general

area was as clean as a wooded area could be. Attention to detail.

HOTCHNER

So he's methodical. What does that tell us?

PRENTISS

He's an organized killer. At least of average

intelligence. Maybe in a steady, if not relatively stable, relationship.

JAREAU'S phone rings. She answers. The team is busy passing around notes and files. General flight behaviors we've seen before. There is nothing in their manners to indicate nervousness or stress.

REID

Probably a bit more than average intelligence.

HOTCHNER

What makes you say that, Reid?

REID

I don't know. Just that to go to something this complex—

although we've certainly seen the opposite before—but something

about this is saying this UNSUB may be more intelligent than this first appears.

MORGAN

You think this guy is somehow downplaying? Misdirection? I don't know, kid.

HOTCHNER

Let's not discount anything at this point. Prentiss, you're the

strongest chess player, keep at it, as hard as you can.

PRENTISS

I'll do that. But, Hotch, it's been years since I've played

seriously—or against someone with serious skill. I'm a little rusty.

HOTCHNER

We have complete faith in you.

PRENTISS just looks skeptical. HOTCHNER looks away. JAREAU hangs up cell phone.

JAREAU

That was Garcia, she's found us two helicopters to take us

to this base high in the Colorado mountains. Apparently the only

other way in is on foot.

PRENTISS

Just exactly where are we going? I'll admit, this is starting to creep me out a little.

JAREAU

Me, too.

MORGAN

Don't worry, ladies. I'll keep you safe.

PRENTISS

Morgan, have you ever been high in the mountains? It's not exactly

an easy place. Too easy to get lost, never knowing where something is lurking.

MORGAN

Aw, so the perfect Agent Prentiss, is afraid of the Big Bad Wolf and the

Haunted Woods?

PRENTISS

Not afraid, just realistically leery.

HOTCHNER

We'll all be extremely careful. This guy knows the area,

obviously, and will have that advantage. No one is to go anywhere alone.

ROSSI

If this base is so secretive, we may also be facing the possibility

that this guy is someone from the base, itself. How else would he know?

HOTCHNER

So trust no one you come into contact with, and stay in touch

with at least one member of the team at all times. We're almost

going in blind, on this one.

ROSSI

And I'm getting a feeling things are going to get mighty complicated.

PRENTISS

the game always is.

(I know this one was short, but I hope to have a longer one up this evening after I take a nap—I worked all night last night…)


	4. Chapter 4

EXT. – COLORADO PRIVATE AIRSTRIP – EVENING

WIDEANGLE SHOT. EST. BAU JET

Camera zooms in, we are watching from the POV of one of the men standing at the edge of the airstrip. We don't know who it is at first. The light is dimmer, which makes identification more difficult as well.

PRENTISS steps off the plane first, followed quickly by MORGAN, ROSSI, REID, JAREAU and last, HOTCHNER. The camera zooms back to watching the dark-haired woman. Then:

POV widens to focus on the small group of law enforcement officials standing waiting for the team. We see GEN. HAMMON and DET. WINSLOW, as well as three other men—one dressed as a military pilot (COL. LOREN SEVILLE), and two in police uniforms. Two plain-clothed men also wait. Another military pilot is in the background.

We are unsure who the earlier POV character was.

Camera focuses on the team as they walk across the tarmac, though PRENTISS is the center of the camera's attention. PRENTISS is now beside HOTCHNER, with the rest of the team trailing behind. HAMMON steps forward to meet them.

-

HAMMON

There's been another body.

-

HOTCHNER

When?

-

HAMMON

This morning, and it was inside the base lines. This guy is getting bolder and bolder.

-

ROSSI

And the victim?

-

WINSLOW

Female, as of yet unidentified. Around thirty-five, probably. White mark on the symbol.

-

PRENTISS

What order where the black and white bodies found in? Which was first?

-

WINSLOW moves closer to her, offers to take her bag by holding out one hand. PRENTISS shakes her head, tightening hand on her bag. But she smiles at the fortyish and attractive police officer.

-

WINSLOW

Black, white, black, black, black, white, white, black, and now white.

Anything significant in that, ma'am?

-

PRENTISS

Please, it's Agent Prentiss, or Emily. Not ma'am.

And we're not sure the significance of the pieces.

-

HOTCHNER

That's what _Prentiss _is going to try to figure out. She's our best chess player.

-

WINSLOW (To PRENTISS)

I'll admit I play, but not on this level. I'd be glad to help you in any way I can.

-

PRENTISS

Thank you.

-

ROSSI, and HOTCHNER exchange slightly significant glances. JAREAU, MORGAN and REID are visible in the background as the team walks toward the three helicopters—one is a white and gray police chopper, the other two are black military birds. SEVILLE takes over the first black bird, in which PRENTISS and HOTCHNER enter. JAREAU and REID enter the police chopper with WINSLOW and several of the other men. The remaining men, including HAMMON, ROSSI, and MORGAN are in the police helicopter. The birds take off. Camera fades.

EXT. COLORADO MOUNTAIN MILITARY BASE – EVENING

WIDEANGLE. Lights are dim, but we still see low-built, crude buildings. They blend completely into the area around them. They look like a crude summer camp. Two black-cloaked men roll a canvas back at the north—and flattest—edge of the camp. The first helicopter lands. This action is repeated on two other landing zones around the camp.

The team and the local personnel soon meet up near the largest wooden structure. GEN HAMMON approaches a small non-descript electrical box, which he opens to reveal a keypad.

-

HAMMON

We've issued each of you a temporary security code. Memorize it, and then

we'll take the cards back and destroy them. No one, I repeat, absolutely no one,

should know your code other than yourself.

-

A military private distributes small white cards to each team member without saying a word. Everyone—locals included—memorize their codes before handing the card back to the private.

-

HAMMON punches in his code, and the front of the building slides open to reveal a large concrete tunnel/entrance. No one speaks as they enter the tunnel. HAMMON repeats his actions once inside and the front wall re-descends.

-

HAMMON

You're quarters are down this way. The first elevator to the sixth floor—the higher the number

floor the deeper into the mountain we are. I'm afraid you're doubling up, and for each three adjoining rooms

—there's one head off the back hallway. We simply don't have the space, and it's safer to keep

everyone together. It's vitally important that no one go wondering down here. There's things that

you are not cleared to see.

-

HOTCHNER

My team understands, General. All we need to work are a few white boards,

access to a fax and photocopier, and a phone line connected to our technical analyst

back at Quantico. We'd be fine in one large conference room, and a smaller interview room.

Anything else we'll let you know as needed.

-

HAMMON

That will make things simpler for us.

-

HOTCHNER

One more thing—I want my team's rooms to be side by side. And Agents

Prentiss and Jareau in the middle one. Just to be on the safe side. Those

two are _not _to adjoin with anyone but my team. Understood?

-

PRENTISS and JAREAU look at HOTCHNER, confusion on their faces. ROSSI leans between the two.

-

ROSSI (whispers)

We're on a military base, ladies, with approximately three hundred

individuals who've not had leave in a long time. And at least eighty percent

of them are male—you two would be like a red flag in front of a very

_lonely _bull. Hotch is just covering all the bases, so to speak. No easy access.

-

PRENTISS nods, JAREAU just looks apprehensive. Her hand tightens around her weapon.

-

PRENTISS

We appreciate the thought. We'll be sleeping with a chair under our door.

-

JAREAU

We do that, anyway.

-

PRENTISS

Ok, so maybe…two chairs? We can never be too careful.

-

HAMMON

Understood. There are also keypad entries on the doors, so only the agent

assigned to each room can open them.

-

REID

Keypad entries can be worked around. Garcia told me that just by

feeling the wear and tear on a doorpad, a four-code entry can be

determined with a minimum of sixteen attempts. It often takes much less than that.

-

ROSSI

So sleep with a chair under your door?

-

HOTCHNER

Back on track, here? Can anyone think of anything else they'll need?

-

PRENTISS

I'll need a large chessboard, with pieces. And a

white board. I have a game to play.

-

HOTCHNER looks toward HAMMON, who nods. The older man (Hammon) speaks into a radio, requesting the materials be brought to conference room D on the sixth floor.

-

HAMMON

Private Lawson will show you to your rooms. Like I said,

no wandering around. It could be extremely dangerous.

I suggest you get a good night's sleep. The base closes

down for the night in thirty minutes, everyone in their

rooms except essential personnel.

-

HOTCHNER

So we're essentially locked in after around ten at night?

-

HAMMON

Until this guy is caught, yes. If the need arises, you're team will be

upgraded to essential.

-

HAMMON nods respectfully, first at HOTCHNER, then PRENTISS, then JAREAU, before excusing himself. The private leads them to their rooms, all without saying a word.

HOTCHNER pushes open the door to his and ROSSI'S room. As we cut to:

(next chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

INT. ROSSI/HOTCH'S ROOM - EVENING

We see a very stark dorm room with a set of bunk beds, two small bureaus, and two lamps, and a door at the back of the 8x8.

-

ROSSI  
I've seen prison cells that were bigger than this.

-

HOTCHNER  
Good thing we're not here on a permanent basis.

-  
CUT TO:

REID/MORGAN'S ROOM

-'

MORGAN throws REID'S bag on the top bunk.

REID  
I don't want to the top, I'll fall out.

-

MORGAN  
Chicken.

-

REID  
Why do I get the feeling you'll be kicking my bunk whenever you feel like it?

-  
CUT TO:

-  
PRENTISS/JAREAU'S ROOM

-

PRENTISS  
I'll take care of the chair. You check out the bathroom.

-

Places chair beneath door handle. JAREAU opens door to bathroom.

JAREAU  
I can't believe we have to share with the guys.

-

PRENTISS  
Four men and only the two of us.  
We're going to have to set some ground rules fa--

PRENTISS moves toward the bathroom.  
-

CUT TO:

-  
INT. THE BATHROOM - EVENING

-

PRENTISS  
Yuck. Oh, how completely gross.

-

We see HOTCHNER and ROSSI peering out their opened door. REID and MORGAN are at their own door. One lone toilet and a five-foot tall shower with green curtain are all that occupies the room.

-

PRENTISS  
JJ--please tell me we brought disinfectant. Oh, how sick.

PRENTISS walks into bathroom, and is very careful not to touch anything.

-

JAREAU  
I'm sure we can requisition some--if Hammon sees it as essential.

-

PRENTISS  
I am so not going to survive this.

(Glares at first one set of men and then the other)

If any of you so much as makes one little mess in here, I'll kill you myself

and leave your bodies in the woods. Understand?

-

MORGAN  
Yes, ma'am.

-

HOTCHNER  
Lets not dwell on our accommodations.  
Meeting in ten minutes—in Prentiss and JJ's room.

-

INT. PRENTISS/JAREAU ROOM – EVENING

We see MORGAN, and PRENTISS sitting on the top bunk, feet dangling. REID is swatting at the feet hanging by his head, where he sits on JAREAU'S bed. HOTCHNER and ROSSI occupy the two chairs. JAREAU stands near the one lone desk.

-

ROSSI  
What do we know? We've got an obsessively  
neat, intelligent, and organized unsub.

-

PRENTISS  
And if it is a game, the white player is winning.  
Though he's certainly loosing pieces as well.

-

REID  
How does he choose the pieces? Does he know the white pieces?  
His side? Or does he have a side?

-

MORGAN  
What do you mean, kid?

-

REID  
Why these people? Are they opportunity victims or does he  
hunt and stalk these people?

-

We see the team pouring over files and photos.

HOTCHNER  
That's a good question. JJ and Dave, why don't you tackle that.  
Morgan and I will head up the mountain with Hammon and Winslow's  
men. Prentiss and Reid—you know your assignments.

-

PRENTISS  
Reid—you want to play a game?

-

Motions to the small travel board she'd laid on the table. It was tiny.

REID  
Depends, how badly are you going to beat me?

-

PRENTISS  
I don't know. But we are going to try and figure out why the  
victims were found in the positions they were.

-

HOTCHNER  
You think that's significant?

-

PRENTISS  
You don't play any game, sir, with the pieces scattered clear  
across the room. It's significant, I just don't know how.

-

HOTCHNER  
In the meantime, everyone else should have an early night. Because  
base wakeup call is at 0400.

-

JAREAU  
A.M.? Good thing I never joined the military.

-

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM SIXTH FLOOR – FIVE A.M.

We see the team gathered around the conference table. It is a very plain room. HOTCHNER and MORGAN are standing, dressed in outdoor clothing. REID and PRENTISS are seen arranging a chess board. JAREAU has been given the task of drawing a chess board on the large whiteboard. ROSSI is speaking with HAMMON and WINSLOW in the corner.

-

PRENTISS  
The first victim, Sam Mae, 37 years old. Black pawn symbol.

-

REID  
Second and third victims—Drs. William Peterson and Ramona  
Sanchez-Peterson. Black and white pawns respectively.

-

As they speak, JAREAU writes down their name and piece denomination.

-

PRENTISS  
We're in the beginning stage of this game, guys.

-

JAREAU  
Why?

-

PRENTISS  
Because they are the lowest pieces on the board. He  
may not know these people at all.

-

HOTCHNER moves closer, as do WINSLOW and HAMMON. Both local men move to stand just behind PRENTISS.

-

HOTCHNER  
Go on. What makes you think that?

-

PRENTISS  
The varied nature and profiles of the victims. Yes, the majority were locals,  
but most had a logical reason for being so deep in the woods. But according to witness  
statements, only about a third planned on being in the woods that day.  
Yet how many days apart were they found—excluding the Petersons?

-

WINSLOW  
Approximately six days for each body.

-

PRENTISS  
And time of deaths were all approximately on Saturday evenings,  
early Sunday mornings, correct?

-

WINSLOW  
That's right.

-

HOTCHNER  
That says he's regimented, which we already suspected.

-

MORGAN  
But how would he know that he'd have these people within range on  
Saturday or Sunday—if they didn't even know they'd be there?

-

PRENTISS  
He couldn't. So he'd probably be searching the woods for  
appropriate victims. Or any victim, really. So chances are,  
these aren't special victims, just people he doesn't mind sacrificing  
for his game.

-

ROSSI  
Insignificant sacrifices.

-

HOTCHNER  
Pawns.

-

PRENTISS  
Pawns. But he's working up to something. And why these people  
as black, and these people as white?

-

REID  
Something about them, something they've done in front of him?

-

MORGAN  
Random chance? Or simply the next piece on whatever  
chessboard he's playing on?

-

PRENTISS  
We really need to know what board he's playing on.

-

REID  
Before he makes his next move.


	6. Chapter 6

EXT. COLORADO WOODS – 6:00 AM.

We see HOTCHNER and MORGAN, along with WINSLOW, HAMMON, and a handful of other official looking men. They are standing just outside a crime scene taped circle. They are dressed in outdoor/hiking gear.

-

HOTCHNER

We've seen how the bodies were positioned, in the photographs. Winslow, anything that stood out?

You were first on the scene for the last four victims, correct?

-

WINSLOW

Yes. After we realized this guy wasn't going to stop, and I pulled the case, they started calling

me with each body. As for anything standing out? No. It looked liked the bodies just landed where they fell. After they bled out.

-

MORGAN

So there was nothing special, just bodies arranged via gravity. Did they appear

to have been chased? Or dropped?

-

WINSLOW

Coroner thought they were dropped. Carelessly. What's that tell you about this guy?

-

HOTCHNER

It tells us that once this guy gets what he wants, he's done with them. Then they're discarded.

-

MORGAN

So it is a purpose driven killer, and he's accomplishing his purpose _before _he kills them.

-

HAMMON

And just what is that purpose?

-

HOTCHNER

That's what we are trying to figure out.

-

HAMMON

How are you going to do that?

-

HOTCHNER

By studying his habits, by determining why chess seems to factor in.

Studying victim behaviors, forensic evidence, and environmental factors.

-

MORGAN

We know the guy is local, probably military or law enforcement. This guy knows

this area, and knows it well enough to evade detection for nearly eight weeks.

-

WINSLOW

You think this guy is one of our people? Why?

-

HOTCHNER

Because this guy is trained. He knew where to make the cuts to cause the most pain with

the least bleeding. He's been trained on survival techniques—that's evidenced by

the amount of time he keeps his victims alive, and in this harsh environment.

-

MORGAN

Signs point more to this guy being a part of base life, but law

enforcement isn't out of the question. This guy can

handle a weapon, and survive in the woods.

I'm saying he had training as well.

-

WINSLOW

Training? Like?

-

HOTCHNER

Special forces.

-

WINSLOW

Like a sniper of some sort?

-

HOTCHNER

No. I was a military sniper. That's about precision, accuracy, quick decisions.

This is about sustainability in a primitive situation. He may

be able to handle a gun, but there's nothing that states he's a marksmen.

-

MORGAN

But this guy has some sort of specialized training.

-

HOTCHNER

There's no doubt about it.

INT. COLORADO MILITARY BASE COMMON ROOM – 6:00 AM

We see PRENTISS, REID, ROSSI, and JAREAU making there way through the cafeteria area. PRENTISS and JAREAU are attempting to navigate through the predominantly male crowd toward the table where their male colleagues wait. It isn't easy, as they are the center of the room's attention. Finally, they approach the table. ROSSI stands politely, and to let PRENTISS into the back seat of the booth. REID does the same, letting JAREAU sit next to the wall. It's a subtle hint to the men in the room not to disturb the two female agents.

PRENTISS

This is getting ridiculous.

-

ROSSI

And this is just breakfast. Imagine what it will be like

when the ones who don't eat breakfast arrive for lunch.

-

JAREAU

Great. Female-feeding-frenzy. These guys can control themselves, correct?

-

ROSSI

Of course. But that doesn't mean they aren't fantasizing

about either one of you. Or both of you—together.

-

PRENTISS

Dave.

-

REID

It's the predominant male fantasy, you know.

-

PRENTISS

Yes, Reid. I know. That doesn't mean I want to participate

in someone's fantasies. In any manner. At least (BEAT)

not without knowing them better first. Besides,

I thought you were above that kind of behavior. (SNICKERS)

-

REID

I…uh….well. I am a guy, too. Not just a genius.

-

JAREAU

We know, Spence. And Emily is just giving you a hard time. Right, Em?

-

PRENTISS

Right. Still, it is a little unsettling the way they are staring. We've

been stared at before. On cases, in precincts. But this is different. This is…

-

JAREAU

Hungry. It's like they're a damned pack of wolves.

-

PRENTISS

And we're the poor, defenseless little sheep.

-

ROSSI

You, Emily Prentiss, will never be a sheep. Neither will you, Agent Jareau.

-

REID

Someone should probably tell them that.

We see the pilot, SEVILLE, walking by with his tray of breakfast. He stops and makes a point of nodding at PRENTISS. She smiles, acknowledges him, back. He continues on, then settles at a table a few feet from theirs, with several other men/women in pilot jackets. He is an attractive man, and draws the attention of all around him effortlessly. He is confident, and it is visible.

ROSSI

Feeling a little sheepish, Emily, with the good pilot?

Better be careful—Hotch thinks this guy is military. You're Pilot Seville, for instance.

-

PRENTISS

He's not my anything, Dave.

SEVILLE chooses that moment to look back at their table. He smiles when he catches PRENTISS'S eye.

-

JAREAU

But I think he wants to be.

CUT TO: (NEXT CHAPTER)


	7. Chapter 7

Over on Livejournal they have started the first ever Criminal Minds fan fiction awards of 2008—everyone is encouraged to nominate/vote for their favorite story in over 20 catagories—all pertaining to Criminal Minds! The link is below (minus spaces)!

All are encouraged to vote, and you don't need a LJ account to participate—just email!

**http :// community. livejournal. com/ cmfanficawards /1151. html**

HOTCHNER

What have we got so far?

-

PRENTISS

Nine victims. Ages ranging from 25-40. Physically fit. Chess pieces, all pawns. All victims had logical reasons to be in the area

, and almost none were planned. All were found six days apart—excluding the married couple found

together—and all were killed late Saturday, early Sundays.

-

REID

If this guy is following a chess game, he's probably a relatively intelligent man. And it is a man.

These bodies were carried through the woods before being dumped. And a strong one.

He's familiar with the area, so either a local or someone who's been here for a very long time.

-

ROSSI

My guess is he's affiliated with either the local police force, the military here on base, or even the area

search and rescue squads. This guy knows this terrain, and knows how to survive out here.

He keeps his victims, torturing them for a minimum of eight hours. So he must have a next where

he's extremely comfortable—living and/or working out of it. My guess is someone has seen this guy, met him,

and probably knows him.

-

PRENTISS

He's relatively stable in a relationship, doesn't want to stand out. If he is ex-military,

special forces or whatever, he's probably seen overseas action—maybe even an extended time.

So he'll crave normalcy—what he perceives as a normal lifestyle. There was no sexual component to the

torture, and each body showed an almost exact pattern of injury, culminating in the carving of the piece

denomination on the chest of the men, and the back of the women.

-

MORGAN

Why is that? The chest of the men? Back of the women?

-

HOTCHNER

Because of the differences in a man's chest and a woman's? Could be he's sexually

repressed, and is embarrassed by a woman's body. Or it's an easier surface to carve

on—a woman's back? Emily—how many white pieces were female? Male?

-

PRENTISS

Five victims were female, of those, four were white. Four victims were male,

all were black pieces. The fifth female—black.

-

HOTCHNER

So all the white pieces were female?

-

REID

Significant?

-

HOTCHNER

Maybe.

Hotchner checks his watch, signals the team to close their files.

HOTCHNER

Let's take a lunch break, then return in an hour. Take a break. Then, Prentiss and Reid, try to ascertain

why the bodies were dropped where they were. Morgan and Dave and I, will head back up the mountain to the other scenes.

-

JAREAU

Oh, goody. Back to the mess hall. Em, got your wolf-repellant?

-

PRENTISS pats the gun strapped to her waist almost fondly.

-

Prentiss

Check. You?

-

JAREAU

Ready. Dave and Reid—stay close. Morgan,

you and Prentiss get to be buddy buddy.

-

HOTCHNER

What?

-

ROSSI

Emily and JJ are very popular in the mess halls, Hotch. Had a bit of trouble getting to

the table this morning. Best if we cut off any problems at the knees.

-

HOTCHNER

I see.

INT. MESS HALL – DAY

Hotchner enters the mess hall first, his body protectively in front of Prentiss. Jareau is behind her, with the rest of the team spread around them. Most of the male eyes focus on the two women when they enter. Morgan tenses, as do Hotch and Rossi. Jareau and Prentiss eye each other and sigh.

HOTCHNER

Prentiss, JJ, you two go straight to our table. Morgan, go with them. There is no

way you two are going through the line or to the table alone. Not with it like this.

And everyone keep in mind, our UNSUB could be watching us all right now.

The team follows his instructions…

INT. MESS HALL SERVING LINE –DAY

Hotchner is first in line, and he places two plates on his tray, Rossi and Reid are directly behind him, gathering food for the other two members of the team.

INT. MESS HALL – DAY

Jareau follows Morgan through the crowd, Prentiss directly behind her. The older woman keeps an eye out for any problems as they wind their way through the crowded tables. Men are calling casual hellos, and flirtatious greetings, trying to drag the two female agents' attention there way. Normally a military base would be more serious, but this is the mess hall and some goofing off is allowed.

INT. MESS HALL BAU TABLE –DAY

Hotchner approaches the table, where Prentiss and Jareau sit against the far wall, with Morgan directly beside Jareau. Hotchner takes the seat next to Prentiss, then places one plate in front of her, and one in front of himself. Dave and Reid do the same with their own gatherings. Soon the team is immersed in dining.

A young soldier approaches the table. He says hello, and smiles at Jareau, backs away at Hotchner's glare. Seville approaches next, moving to the back of the table to speak directly to Prentiss.

SEVILLE

Hello, Agent Prentiss. You getting settled in ok? The rest of you?

Prentiss smiles…

-

PRENTISS

Hello, Col. Seville..

-

SEVILLE

Please, It's Loren.

-

PRENTISS

Loren, we've settled quite well. Hopefully, we can catch

this guy soon, and life can get back to normal here on base.

-

SEVILLE

If _you _need anything, just let me know, I'll be happy to help you.

-

PRENTISS

Thank you.

-

SEVILLE

Anytime. I'd best be going, I've been assigned a flight this afternoon.

Seville walks away, whistling…Team turns to Prentiss, Hotchner almost glaring. Jareau snickers, Rossi laughs.

-

PRENTISS

What?

-

ROSSI

Sheep. Agent Prentiss. Sheep. And Seville—he's one of the wolves.

-

JAREAU

Hope you've had your rabies shots!


End file.
